Meant for each other
by iloveephmadison44
Summary: five years after high school, ephram runs into someone from his past on a vacation trip to NYC, will everything be the same?
1. Default Chapter

Meant for Each Other Ephram and Madison pairing 

Exclaimer: I don't own Everwood or anything to deal with the show, their characters or settings. Thank you.

Synopsis: 5 years after the break up, Ephram, a pianist, goes to NY on vacation where he runs into Madison at a club...Feelings come flooding back but will they make an attempt?...

Friday night, 5:30 pm, at Ephram's 3 bedroom house in Everwood. The phone rings. Ephram picks up. It's Andy.

Ephram: yeah, who is this?

Andy: Hey Ephram, it's your father.

Ephram: Oh hey!

Andy: I just got your message. When do you leave for vacation?

Ephram: um tomorrow morning, I'll arrive at NY airport around 2:30 in the afternoon, why?

Andy: I was wondering, since your there could you swing by Nonny's and pick up a package? I called and she said she'd have it for you when you arrive okay?

Ephram: yeah no problem.

Andy: All right, have a safe trip. Thanks, bye.

Ephram: bye.

Ephram thought to himself " thank god it wasn't anything else, I really need to have some time to myself:

Saturday at 5:00 am, Ephram was packing some last minute things into his bag, that he forgot to pack last night. He packs his bags and puts them in the trunk of his car. He gets settled in the car and drives off. He arrives at the airport around 6:30 am.

When Ephram arrived, he opened the door to his pent housel, in New York City around 2:30 pm. Around 5 pm he went out to eat at one of his favorite restaurants near Central Park. After he ate, he called one of his good friends that happened to be in town the same time that he was.

Ephram: Hey Allen, its Ephram.

Allen: Hey man, what's going on?

Ephram: same as you, just trying to get some alone time away from work. I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight?

Allen: yeah sounds good. Where do you want to go?

Ephram: I heard about this new club that opened in Manhattan. What do you say, want to check it out?

Allen: I heard of that. sounds good, hopefully we can meet some good-looking women.

Ephram (lets out a laugh): All right, how about we meet there at 9?

Allen: sounds good man, see you there!

Ephram arrives at the club around 9:10; he was dressed in a black buttoned up dress shirt, with black dress pants. He looks around to see if Allen was there yet. He couldn't so he walked over to the bar to order him a drink. Around 9:30 he sees him.

Ephram: hey man, over here.

Allen: Hey! your looking good my man, you look to good actually (he lets out a laugh) don't be taking all the women, leave some for me.

Ephram (lets out a laugh): I'll try not to but it will be hard, considering how "good looking" i am and plus I'm way better looking than you anyways. (he said sarcastically).

Allen punches him in the arm.

Over at the stage, the manager introduced a rock band. "Tonight's featured band is "The Core's" formed right here in this very own square of town. So please give them your full attention.

Ephram looks on a the band, the lights went out, and when the band was on stage it lit up. The band consisted of 5 members; a lead singer which was a girl, then there was a drummer, keyboardist, electric and base guitarists which were all guys. Ephram didn't get a good enough look at the singer, all he could tell that it was a she.

Ephram and Allen move into the crowd of people. When the band started playing the first song, Ephram looks up and whom he sees, is someone he hasn't seen in years, his first love. Madison.

Ephram with a shocked expression looked up at the band, he couldn't believe it after all this time. He snaps out of it. He turns to Allen. Yelling over the loud crowd.

Ephram: I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back.

While in the bathroom. He walks to the sink and turns the water on. He looks up at the mirror. He says to himself "I can't believe this, why did she have to come back into my life, when we broke up I was devastated" he splashes his face, " all right lets just go out there and hopefully she doesn't see me." as he was walking out, he runs into none other than Madison herself.

They both look at each other in complete shock and horror. Ephram decided to break the silence.

Ephram: ma...Madison wha-what are you doing here? realizing that was a dumb question. Never mind your the lead singer in the band that is wha, why your here.

Madison amusingly: yeah as you can see. so what are you doing here?

Ephram hesitates: I'm here with one of my good friends, Allen. We wanted to check out this place.

Madison looks at her watch: OMG I'm suppose to be on stage, don't go anywhere after the show I want to talk to you, see how've you been and everything. She smiles and exits.

Ephram hesitates but answers rather quickly: um okay.

He thinks to himself, "why did I have to say yes?" He went back to find Allen. He was out in the crowd watching the band. Around 12 the band ended their last song. Ephram almost heads out but his curiosity got the best of him. He stayed and waited for Madison to finish up. 20 minutes after, Madison walks over to Allen and Ephram at the bar.

Ephram: Madison hey? um that was a good show. He clears his throat.

Allen gets the message. He looks at his watch.

Allen: look at the time, well Ephram it was good hanging out again, hopefully we can do it again when you are back into town. You two have a good night. Ephram nods with an apologetic look.

Madison stares at the floor with an awkward look on her face. it was weird seeing Ephram after all this time. Ephram was the one she let get away because she was too afraid to love him and what it would mean if she did. she was scared basically. She surveys him up and down, he looked good she thought. "no, stop thinking like that" she says to herself. she shakes the thought out her head. After the long silence she decided to speak.

Madison yell over the music, Do you want to get some coffee somewhere and talk? a part of her wants him to say no but the other part wants to see where it would lead.

Ephram hesitates: yeah sure, sounds good.


	2. chapter 2

Ephram and Madison get in his Impala and they drive to a little diner called "Susie Q's."

After they order their coffees. Ephram decides to start a conversation.

Ephram: so uh when did you start the band?

Madison: um 2 years ago. at first there was only 3 of us, but we decided it wouldn't be a good idea so we looked for 2 others. After a year we got signed to J records, but were still new so we play at big clubs everywhere. We won't start real touring until next summer.

After talking for hours. Ephram found out that Madison moved to New York after college to start a new band. He also found that she dated around and her longest relationship was to Michael, an account which ended a year ago. Madison found out that Ephram went to Julliard after high school, and got a four-year scholarship and he's been playing for a symphony in Everwood because he didn't want to live away from his sister. She also found out that he had one long relationship with a girl named Kelly, a violinist, which ended a year ago also.

Ephram looks at his watch: wow look at the time, we've been talking for hours (he smiles). Well I better get going. I had a good time, it was nice running into you.

He wanted to just leave so things don't get more complicated but something was forcing him to stay.

Madison speaks up.

Madison: yeah... you too.

They look at each other. Ephram goes in for the kill. he didn't know what was happening, he just kissed her. Madison pulls away from the kiss. She looks at him shocked. Ephram apologizes.

Ephram: wow uh I'm so sorry about that I... I didn't mean to and did I mention I'm really sorry. he was rambling . He didn't know what he was saying.

Madison just stared at him trying to figure out what to do, she wanted him to kiss her all night but she was once again afraid, afraid of what would happen. She did only what she thought was right she kissed him back but more passionately. She put her hands around his waist

They both break away this time. Ephram decides to speak.

Ephram: how is this going to work this time because I--it didn't the last time.

Madison: I honestly don't know, but it feels right you know?

Ephram: yeah...sure

Madison: you don't sounds so sure

Ephram: I'm sorry its just going so quickly I--I don't know how to respond. it's just becoming to complicated. don't you think we should date some first? get to know each more, I just don't want to jump in this thing and get hurt in the end. he waits for her to respond.

Madison: yeah I think that's the best way to handle it. I don't want it to be a disaster either, all I know is that if I don't go through with this then I'm never going to know.

Ephram: yeah...yeah exactly. so how about we go somewhere next week tuesday night for dinner and then maybe a movie or play afterward? I'll pick you up.

Madison (smiles): sounds good.

Ephram: okay so pick you up at 7?

Madison (smiles): yeah 7 it is. I live at 734 Sycamore Dr. So i'll see you then.

Ephram: alright, good night.

Ephram walks out of the bar. he is walking happily to his car. he was thinking to himself that he was lucky to make things right with him and Madison, a second chance.

Ephram walks into his hotel room. Ephram changes and goes to sleep. thinking nothing but about Madison and their date tuesday night.

if i didnt say, when ephram goes to the club its on a thursday night, he got into NYC on wednesday afternoon. i had to 86 the fict and make it over again because i really didint know how to do it so i messed it up to many times so thats why everyone is reading it again anyways please review and tell me what you think 


	3. chapter 3

Around 6:30 the next night Ephram got out of the shower. He doesn't want to dress horribly so he picks a nice button-up dark blue dress shirt and some black dress pants. He didn't want to overly do it so he didn't wear a jacket or tie. After picking up a single pink rose, he arrives at Madison's to pick her up. He knocks on her door. she opens. Standing their she had on a black strapless dress.

Ephram (with an astonished look): Wow, you look absolutely beautiful.

Madison smiles: thank you, your not to bad yourself. he hands her the rose.

Ephram: this is for you.

Madison: that was very nice of you, impressive. she smiles

Ephram laughs: Thanks I think.

They walk to his car. Ephram opens up the passenger side for Madison to get in then gets in himself. They drive to an Italian restaurant called Carrabella's. He gets out and walks over to her door and opens it for her.

Madison: wow this place is very beautiful. I've lived in NY for a while now and i've never been here. How did you find this place?

Ephram: uh I used to go here a lot when i was a kid. My mom and dad used to bring me and delia here for dinner every friday. My mom said it was a day for family since it was the only time my dad had off of work. So I thought you would like it.

He gave a quick smile but it quickly disappeared into a sad look. Madison noticed.

Madison:Im sorry i should'nt of asked, i know how hard it is for you to talk about your mom.

Ephram: No its okay, its just i havent talked about her in a long time. I just really miss her sometimes.

Madison gives him a warm smile.

Madison: Its appropriate to miss her. She was your mom and you really loved her.

Ephram: thanks. he takes her hand and rubs it gently.

They look at each other longinly. It was interrupted by the waiter.

Waiter: Welcome to Carrabella's, my name is Edward and I will be taking care of you tonight. What would you like to drink this fine evening?

Ephram: can i get a bottle of your best white wine?

Edward: most certainly sir.

Ephram: thank you.

Madison: so what have you been up to these 5 years, besides what you told me before?

Ephram: I didn't really tell you the whole truth about Julliard, umm it took me a while to get in, you see they were skeptical about me. They said I had great talent, more than they've seen in a long time but they said i didn't have the drive. You know me practice, practice, practice but i didn't really care about piano as much as i did when i first started. It became a job rather than a joy. So they told me to have fun with it not treat it as a job and really enjoy it. So i started to play for me instead of playing because i had to get in this school. So i did. The next time i met up with them, they told me i was accepted. So after four grueling years, i graduated and became a concert pianist at this symphony in New York. I worked there for a while but i decided to work somewhere closer to home. So now i play for The Everwood Symphony. For the last year i've been working with them and its been great! i get to see Delia a lot and my dad.

Madison: wow that sounds really great. I'm proud of you. I've always knew you would go to Julliard and become great. she smiled at him, he smiled at her and put his hand on top of hers, gently stroking it.

Ephram: Thank you. I appreciate that very much especially coming for you. It means alot.

After dinner, they went for a walk around Central Park. Ephram while walking, grabbed madison's hand and held it. madison smiles. Ephram stops.

Ephram: What happened to us, we were really great together?

Madison: yes we were. she smiled. i guess i was scared.

Ephram: why?

Madison: when i got into the relationship with you, i thought it was just going last a couple of months. plus you were only sixteen and i was 20. But then i realized that it was more than that. that i actually loved you and it was scary because of the age thing. I didn't want to show it because i couldnt believe i could actually fall for you but when i did, i don't know i just could'nt handle it. Plus i didn't want to hurt you.

all ephram could say was "oh."

Ephram: it was really hard for me after we broke up. You were my first love well basically first everything; girlfriend, first time, first real relationship. That day when i told you, i loved you and you didn't say it back, it terrorified me. my heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces. After that i became skeptical about us and finally i had to let you go. even though it hurt, i had to do it. When i came to your house the next day after our fight at dinner that was very hard for me because all i wanted to do was stay and hold you and tell you we would get through this and prove to you i was more than just a sixteen year old kid,that i was a man. after i left that day, it was hard to go anywhere because everywhere reminded me of you.

Madison was in tears. Ephram went up to her and put his arms around her. while stroking her blond hair he looked deeply into her eyes, as he wiped away her tears he wispered"I love you so much i never want to be without you. I was miserable after you left, now that i have you i never want to let you go." Madison looked at him adoringly and said sweetly " I love you too." She smiled and he smiled back. without hesitation he leaned closer and kissed her passionately. he slowly put his tongue in her mouth and explored, softly, inside it. After a while. they saw It was getting late so they walked back to his car and he took her home.

He walked her up to the door. He turned toward her, stroked her face.

Ephram: "god you are so beautiful. thank god we've got to hang out and catch up. it felt like a piece of me was missing and it came back and now i feel complete." he smiled. he leaned closer and gave her a little but sweet kiss.

"Have dinner with me at my place, tomorrow night?"

"i would love too. what time do you want me to be there?"

" six would be great."

she smiled" six it is."

before he left, she gave him a kiss. they both said goodnight to each other. she then went inside and called it a night. Ephram was happy the rest of the night, nothing could get him down. He had his first love back in his life and he wasnt going to let her go. 


	4. chapter 4

this chapter contains sexual content, if you get easily offended, please do not read!

The next day. Ephram wanted dinner to be special and romantic. so he went to the store to buy all the ingredients for the food and bought some candles plus he stopped at a flower shop and bought a dozen of yellow and pink roses. When he got to the pent house he started the dinner and set up the candles. around 5:50 he lit the candles and set the table for two and waited for her to knock. when the knock came, he picked up the dozen roses, put them behind his back and went to open the door.

Ephram: hello beautiful, these are for you. he hands her the flowers.

All madison could do was gasp. she saw everything, the candles he lit around the huge kitchen, and the table for two plus the flowers he had given her. it was way romantic and beautiful. she was really happy that she had ephram again in her life. she snakes her arms around him and kisses him passionately.

Madison: Ephram, thank you so much everything looks amazing. very romatic.

Ephram:only for you. im glad you like it. please come in. you look absolutely beautiful. he takes her jacket and hangs it on a coat rack in the corner.

She was wearing a beautiful pink dress that fit her perfectly and she had her hair straightened and layed beautifully on her shoulders.

"thank you, you dont look so bad yourself."

He was wairing black dress pants with a red silk shirt that fit his body well.

He walked her to the table and pulls the seat out for her to sit. he kissed her on the cheek before he sat down.

"I hope you like lasagna, it's the only thing i know how to make and not screw up. i did inherit my dads cooking genes after all." they both laughed.

He reached for her hand and held it. they had a quiet dinner. just being in each others presence was good enough for them. every once and a while they would look at each other lovingly. After dinner, ephram went over to the fireplace to start a fire. they took a seat on the couch and layed in each others arms and talked. ephram had one hand around her stomach and the other combing through her hair.

She pulls up and looks into his beautiful green eyes. and simply says "make love to me."

Ephram looks at her deeply with adoring eyes. he faintly smiles. he slowly leans forward and passionately kisses her, sticking his tongue in her mouth gently. this kiss was more heated than the last, the kind that sends shivers down your spine. Ephram picked madison up and lead her to his bedroom. he closed the door behind him. Ephram slowly undresses her, making sure he does it gently and slowly. when he touched her, if felt like another world. she was in exctasy. Madison helps him out of his shirt and slowly goes to his belt and undos it. her lips find his again. they fall to the bed. ephram managed to throw a blanket over them. She straddles him all the while kissing him. Ephram turns her over on her back and gets on top of her. he moves a strand of hair out of her face and leans to kiss her.they moved together as one for the first time in years. both a pleasurable feeling for both of them. both breathing heavily, madison puts her arms around ephram and looks at him.

Madison: wow that was amazing. I love you so much. thank you for making it special.

Ephram: anything for you, you deserve the world. he leans over and kisses her.

They both fall asleep in each others arms.

i know that was a little quick but dont worry the drama part of the story is coming up but the thing is i dont know when and how im going to do it so it might take awhile just bare with me lol i'll try and update saturday night 


	5. chapter 5

Madison wakes up. she looks over at Ephram, he was sleeping peacefully she didnt want to wake him so she slowly got out of the bed, tip toeing to the kitchen. thirty mintues after, Ephram woke up. he realized she wasnt there so he got up to go find her. he checks the bathroom but she wasnt there. as he was walking he smells something good coming from the kitchen. there she was making breakfast. he goes up to her smiles, and goes up behind her and puts his arms around her. he kisses her shoulder, madison smiles.

Eprham: good morning beautiful, did you have a good sleep?

Smiling, Madison reply's " hey you, as the matter of fact i slept like a baby. your really comfortable you know?" she lets out a laugh

sarcastically he replied "Oh really, glad you were comfortable even though you slept on my arm and it fell asleep so i basically suffered for your comfortableness." he smiles, turns her around and sweetly kisses her lips.

she hits him on the arm. "cant you see your in my way of cooking, go sit down!" she shews him away playfully with a smile. Madison goes back to cooking.

"i hope you like bacon and eggs with toast because that is what i made." she turns around and notices ephram staring at her. "what are you looking at?  
he simply says "you." Madison smiles. "you look really gorgeous this morning and you really topped it off with cooking breakfast, there's nothing sexier than a beautiful woman cooking food." he gives her a seductive grin.

"you dont look so bad yourself, you sitting there with no shirt and cute ass boxers"

"oh really?" ephram gets up and walks over to her. he says seductively " you know what, im really not that hungry, well for food any way." he smiles at her. he takes her hand and leads her into the living room.

thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me! i have 2 more chapters after this and then i'll put in the drama lol im still a little shaky on what its going to be but just sit tight, dont worry its not going to be too bad haha so be happy there is more maddy/ephram romace coming your way! 


	6. chapter 6

they fall on the couch. ephram on top. he kisses her with hunger. madison fingers deep in his back. ephram takes his hand and runs it down madison's chest. she moans. she pulls up, stoping ephram.

"as much as i would love to do this with you, we can't, im going to burn the food

Ephram replies with a cute laugh, " oh yeah it would of been smart to turn off the food before doing this so we dont burn the house down, good thinking mrs. kellner plus im kinda hungry now.

good because i was starving, lets go eat please before i starve to death.

alright sounds like a plan, lets go eat i wouldnt want you to starve yourself to death because i dont want to make love to a stick.

Madison smacks ephram in the arm, he winces with pain

ow! that hurt, i was just joking... im sorry your right i shouldnt of said it but i thought it was funny and you would laugh if i said it, i guess i was wrong.

lets go eat please, mr. funny.

after eating breakfast, they both sat at the couch.

Ephram grab her hand and kisses it. "so what do you feel like doing today ?"

"stay here with you." she smiles, knowing when he wants to do something, he wants to do something.

"Im serious, what do you feel like doing today? I was thinking a walk around Central Park, then stop at a sit down restuarant on the corner of Fifth and Avenue for lunch and after that do some shopping at the Galleria Mall, what do you think?"

"I like that idea, let me take a shower then we can go." she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"sounds like a plan, i'll take one after you."

Madison got up and jumped into the shower while ephram got up and went to his bedroom to pick something out for him to wear. About fifteen minutes after, Ephram got in. While Ephram was in the shower, Madison opened the bathroom door.

"what should I wear?"

"umm something casual and comfortable."

"alright, are you almost done?"

"yeah just about."

"well i need to go back to my house because i didnt bring anything to wear lastnight, do you mind if i borrow one of you shirts and a pair of sweat pants?"

"no, not at all, the shirts are hanging in the closet and the sweats are in the bottom drawer on the right."

"okay thanks, i'll be back in like 20 minutes."

"alright, i should be done by then."

When ephram turned off the shower, he heard the door shut. Ephram went and got dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a dark blue short sleeved New York shirt. He went into the bathroom to shave and do his hair. After 20 minutes went by, he heard Madison come in the door. He walks into the living room where he sees Madison sitting on the couch. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt. He walks up to her.

"ready to go?"

" yeah im ready." she stands up and eyes him up and down. he looks good in that, she thought. " you look nice," she said with a smile.

"not so bad yourself Miss Kellner." he smiles at her and takes her hand and holds it.

"I was thinking we should drive to Central Park because the mall is pretty ways away, so we should walk around there then to the restuarant then walk back and drive to the mall."

"i was just thinking that." he said with a smirk.

"of course you were ephram." she laughs.

They get into his car and drive to Central Park. They walk around holding hands, laughing and talking about the past.

she laughs "OMG, you remember when you tried to fire me"  
"oh gosh, you remember that. I so hated you that day, not only did you kill my record of 49 kills, you even called me out about the whole being behind in homework thing, plus the whole acting like you were my mom. that really ticked me off the edge.

"i was trying to do my job, im sorry i treated you like a kid, i forgot you were a teenager plus i shouldn't of because i didn't like it either when others did it to me when i was that age. Anyways, she laughs, do you remember when you came home one day and your clothes got stolen and you had to walk home in your gym clothes?"

"oh gosh yeah, it was so embarrassing since i was so skinny, i felt like such a dork plus it didn't help when delia opened her mouth as soon as i walked in the door."

"yeah that was funny, i actually thought you looked pretty cute dressed like that though." she said smiling.

he smiles "oh really...well enough about the past embarrassments. It made me kinda hungry, are you hungry yet?"

"yes, im starved."

"alright, lets go eat."

oh what the hell! im gonna give you 2 chapters instead of one, hope you guys enjoy, please review i'll greatly appreciate it! 


	7. chapter 7

They walk to the restaurant which was called Sam's. After they eat lunch, they walked back to his car and headed to the Galleria Mall. They walked around holding hands, going through stores and stores. Ephram bought Madison and himself a Mocha Frappachino, and walked around several other stores in the mall.

"i got an idea, how about we go to a store we both think each other would shop in and buy something for one another?"

"not a bad idea Mr. Brown, im in."

"good, so meet me at the wish fountain in 20 minutes to exchange gifts."

"alright, see ya then." she said smiling.

They walk their separate ways. Madison walks into the comic book store and buys a Manga character key ring. She goes up to the cash register to pay for it. She then walks back to the wish fountain to wait for him. Ephram was still looking for the perfect store. He comes across this Jewery place. He walks in and looks around. While he was walking around he found something familiar. He finds this necklace thats identical to the one he bought her for her 21st birthday, which he didnt give to her because they broke up and she didnt want to take it from him. He calls the jeweler to open up the case so he could buy it. he goes up to the cash register and pays. He walks back to the wish fountain where he spots Madison. He walks up to her.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"It went good, how about you?"

"Perfect."

"Good, i'll go first then." she smiles and hands him the bag. Ephram opens it up and laughs.

"OMG wow i haven't seen anything manga in awhile, where did you get it?"

"At the Comic book store by JC Penney, do you like?"

"yes i do very much, thank you. my turn." he hands her his.

Madison opens up and gasps, "OMG ephram it is beautiful, this had to cost you a fortune."

"it did, but your worth it. here allow me." he takes the gold heart-shaped necklace and puts it around her neck, he gives her a kiss on the neck.

all she could say was thank you, she loved the necklace so much, she was so happy she had him back in her life, she missed him so much over the last 5 years.

"are you ready to go back to my place?"

"yeah sounds good."

They walk back to his car and rode back to his place. They walk up the flights of stairs heading to the second floor to his pent house. They walk in, madison pushes ephram into the door and gives him a passionate kiss.

"thank you for the necklace, i love it."

"your welcome. theres actually a story behind the present."

this had her attention "there is?"

"yeah, i actually had no clue to what i was going to get you so i just thought about jewery. so i walked in to Kate's Jewery to look around. Well while i was looking around, i spotted the necklace. do you remember your 21st birthday?"

"yes i do, the day after was the worst day in my life." she said sadly

"well that present i got you, which you never opened, was the exact one i bought you today. when i saw it, it brought back that memory... Happy 21st Birthday Madison." he looks madison in the eye, she had tears running down them.

"I love you so much ephram, thank you for that."

Ephram wipes away her tears and gives her a gentle, sweet kiss that seemed to linger.

"I love you too."

well this is my last update for awhile, plus i need time to figure out what i want to do to the story, so just sit tight and i'll have another chapter up shortly. please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to Ephram's, All Madison could do was stare at Ephram. She thought, "god im so happy I got Ephram in my life again, he is so wonderful and sweet. He's just so caring and thoughtful, i can't believe he remembered after all this time. he doesnt know how lucky i feel." 

Ephram notices Madison staring at him with her beautiful brown eyes, "god she's so beautiful, does she know how beautiful and wonderful she is, and how much she means to me. I would do anything for her." Ephram looks away and sighs. He turns to her to speak.

I like that necklace on you.

Thank you, I love it. I still can't believe you spent all that money on me and all i got you was that keychain, if i would of known, i would of gotten you a better present.

Ephram places her hands in his.

What! i love my keychain, after all you didnt know i was going to do that. it's just after i saw the necklace, and all the mememories it brought to my mind, i just had to give it to you since you wouldnt take it on your birthday. I want you to know that i love you and care for you and would do anything you ask, give you anything you desire and need. The necklace symbols that and my love for you. all the money in the world, is nothing when it comes to you.

Madison has tears running down her face. "what did i do to deserve you?"

He lifts up her chin, wipes her tears from her eyes and kisses her lips.tenderly. He looks in her eyes.

he says simply, "Just being you." He gives her a sweet smile. "your the one for me, forever and always."

Just then, there was a knock at the door...

Duh, Duh , Duh DUNNNN...what will happen?....you'll have to see, next chapter. Sorry it was shope but I'll try and update soon, just sit tight, once again lol, and one will come your way. I could surprise you and have another one up friday. Please review, i would greatly appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

Madison gets up to answer the door. she opens it, there she finds this woman.

"Hi im Kelly. is Ephram there?

not thinking anything of it, she said "yeah, he's in the living room."

"okay thanks."

Ephram walks to the door. "Madison, who is it?" suddenly he stops dead in his tracks and says in sort of a whisper, "kelly."

Madison looks over to ephram then to kelly. she thinks to herself, "OMG thats not who i think that is...Ephram's ex."

Ephram says hurridely, "what are you doing here?, i told you that it was over."

"yeah but i thought you were kidding and that you didnt mean it," she walks past madison ignoring that she's there. Madison gives her this hated look. She walks over to ephram and gives him a kiss on the lips. Ephram quickly moves away.

he says, "it was a year ago when we broke up, after a year of not calling you, would of told you i was not kidding at all. I think you need to leave. WERE THROUGH, dont you get it. Im with Madison now." he walks over to Madison and puts his arms around her. Madison looks at him adoringly and smiles.

kelly says angerly, "fine but this aint over yet." she gives Madison this hated glare, storms out of the pent house and slams the door shut.

Madison says in a joking manner, "so that was your ex, i wonder why you broke up with her, she's a nutcase." Ephram gives her this slight smile.

Madison asks him, "whats wrong Ephram?"

he says, "your right thats my ex, and she is a nutcase but the reason i broke up with her was because she got way to jealous, Jealous enough till where i was not aloud to talk to anyone that was a female. Not at work or anywhere else, like i couldnt be at a party and have an intelligent conversation with a woman. When i told her she was overreacting and that i wasnt going anywhere, i guess she didnt believe me and one night i went out to my car, to go to work, and she slashed all my tires. It went on for like a week. finally, i went to break it off, she told me that i would regret it and she will be back. today proves what she said was right. So im kinda scared but mainly for you. she's extremely jealous of you and there's no telling what she would do, i dont want her to hurt you or our relationship."

Madison looks at ephram and says "I can fend for myself plus im not afraid of her, I have you back into my life and no one is going to mess it up, dont worry everything will be okay." she gives him an assuring look but in her mind, she's a little scared too.

Well i hope you liked the "drama" theres more to come. Will ephram and madison be prepared for what could happen? Will there love for one another be enough? duh duh duh dunnnnnnn! lol just sit tight, i'll have another one up soon. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and i could use some ideas on what i could do with this kelly, it would help me out a lot. thanks 


	10. Chapter 10

After the case of the ex, Ephram and Madison stayed in the Pent house. Both were laying on the couch, Ephrams hands around Madison watching a movie. Ephram gives her a kiss on her head and cheek. Ephram starts playing with her hair. Madison puts her hand on ephrams arm and rubs it slowly while they were around her. After the movie Ephram looks at madison and sees her sleeping. He gets comfortable and falls asleep too with his arms around her. 

Madison wakes up and notices Ephram wasn't there. She gets up to look for him. She finds him on the terrace looking out on the city. She smiles and walks up to him, and puts her arms around his waist.

"hey babe, what are you doing out here?" she asks.

"nothing really, i couldnt sleep and i didnt want to wake you from your nap so i just got up and went out here to think."

"think about what?"

he says simply, "You, but mostly about us and our future together."

"okay, and what do you see in our future." she asks. She gives him a kiss on the neck.  
Ephram turns around and looks madison in the eyes and replies "i see us together happy." he pauses. "... and in everwood. I know your lifes here but i only have one more week here then i have to get back to working with the symphony, but if you dont want to take that step, i understand fully because of you living here in New York City." he looks at her and waits for her reply.

she looks deeply into his eyes and smiles. "I love you Ephram, everything about you. Your caring, sweet, down to earth, and respectful. I would do anything for you and if that means move with you to Everwood, then tell me when and ill start packing." She wraps her arms around him and gives him a warm and meaningful hug. He starts rubbing her back slowly.

"i love you so much, Madison and i dont want to loose you. i want to share the rest of my life with you." ephram gets down one knee and pulls out a tiny black box from his pocket and opens it. he looks at madison and says. "Madison Kellner, will you please be in my life forever and always."

All Madison could do was smile, she happily replies with tears in her eyes "yes, yes, of course i'll marry you." Ephram gets up and picks Madison up and swings her around. He puts her down and gives her a passionate kiss. he wispers "i love you."

I know your probably thinking "whoa that was fast" but ephram and madison have been together for a month and plus i love them as a couple and i want to see them married. anyways it seems all perfect now but wait and see what i throw at ya! i'll update as soon as possible...sit tight!


	11. chapter 11

Madison wakes up and finds Ephram sleeping peacefully, with his arms around her. She smiles at him and then looks at her ring adoringly. she thinks to herself "god, I love him so much, im so lucky to have him in my life." she smiles at the thought. She gently leans over and kisses Ephram on the cheek. Ephram stirs.

"umm yeah?" he says groggy. he opens his eyes and looks at Madison with a smile on his face. "good morning, Mrs. Brown" as he yawns.

Madison replies "cute, but were not married yet."

"ah yes, well let me rephrase, Good morning Future Mrs. Brown" he winks at her.

"thats much better." she says with a laugh.

Ephram leans in and gives Madison a gentle, but sweet kiss.

"Are you in the mood for some breakfast?"

"actually i am, especially for a cheese omelet."

"wow, something i could actually cook, you know me too well. One cheese omelet coming up." Ephram gets up and heads to the kitchen. He gets all the stuff he needs for the omelet and starts cooking, about 10 minutes later Madison gets up from the bed and walks to the kitchen where she finds Ephram pouring the orange juice into two cups. Madison walks up to him and hugs him from the back.

"looks good Mr. Brown and smells good too." She pats Ephram on the rear and goes and sits down at the kitchen table. After 20 minutes of eating and talking over breakfast, Ephram picks up the dirty dishes and puts them in the sink and starts washing them. After he was done, he dried his hands and walked over to sit with Madison on the couch. Madison waits for him to sit down and lays on his chest, he puts his arm around her mid-section and turns on the TV. After siting and laughing at the TV, Ephram looks at her and starts stroking her hair.

"So what do you feel like doing today?" he asks her.

" I was thinking we could go to the Movies then figure something else afterward... sorry thats all i could come up with." She said with a laugh as she saw ephram's face.

laughing, Ephram replies "wow you came up with that all by yourself...im kidding, sounds good to me. What movie did you want to see?"

"hmm i dont know." she laughs " Blade Trinity sounds good, how about that?"

"sounds good to me, im going to take a shower, then we can go."

"sounds like a good idea but it would be even better if i could join you." she said with mischevious smile.

"now i like that better, come on lets go." Ephram gets up and picks madison up in his arms. "i'll take you." They both get into the shower. Ephram and Madison take turns washing each other. They get out, dry themselves up and puts towels around their waist and head to the Bedroom. Ephram goes over to his closet to pick clothes out to wear for the day. Madison walks to the corner to her bag and gets out an outfit. Ephram picks out dark blue jeans from Diesel and a red button up shirt. Madison gets dressed in some denim jeans and a black halter top with a denim jacket. After getting ready, they both grab their coats and head out to the movies.

At the movies, they get in line to buy tickets. Madison is about to get money out of her purse to pay for her share but ephram grabs her hand.

"i got it, two for blade trinity please." the ticket holder gives them their tickets. When the movie ended, they both walked out hand in hand and laughing.

"wow, that ryan renolds was hilarious, i couldn't stop laughing."

Ephram replies " yeah he was good but i thought the movie was not as good as the comic."

Madison laughs at his reply " of course you would think so you comic freak!"

"ha ha, laugh all you want, atleast i can read!" madison hit ephram in the arm.

"take that back!" she said after she hit him again.

"okay okay I take it back." he rubs his arm where she hits him.

"good becuase if you didn't i would of hurt you worse!"

"so what do you feel like doing now?" ephram asks.

"hmm i dont know, what do you feel like doing?"

"we'll i was thinking we could go to the bridal shop to pick out a dress for our wedding." he said smiling, knowing what madison was going to say.

"OMG ephram, i would love too!" Madison was estatic, she was going to pick out her dress for the most memorable day in a womans life, or so she thought but someone else thought otherwise...

well i hope you guys like it, i thought i should put the next part of the drama in! lol but where im going to take it, i still dont know yet, so sit tight and ill have another chapter up soon and maybe i would know what to do! please R&R! 


	12. Author's Note

hey everyone! well just wanted to tell you that if you want a new chapter your gonna have to want it because so far i only have 35 reveiws and i feel like you dont like it as much as i wanted you to so in order for me to do another chapter your going to have to start reviewing more and plus im putting out chapters like crazy and others are not updating their own stories, please update your stories. reveiw and tell me honestly what you think. thanks

Ashley

i'd really appreciate it! 


	13. chapter 12

warning: this chapter has sexual contact, please do not read if you get easily offended.

After looking for a dress for hours they didnt find one they liked, it either had too many layers or wasnt the right color. Madison was upset.

"Why cant i find a dress i like? i told you i was too picky." she plopped down on a bench in the bridal place with a sad look on her face. Ephram saw this and he felt genuinely bad, so he sat down beside her.

"Maddy its going to be alright, i know it seems like we've been looking all day but were going to find that dress for you even if we have to go out of state. when we pack our stuff and move to Everwood we can stop at some places. we could go to Minnesota, i know its out of the way but they have the biggest mall in the United states." he gives her a reassuring look to tell her it was alright.

"Thank you ephram for that. i think were done for the day, lets go home." they get off the bench and left for the penthouse.

when they got home, they were exhausted. they plopped down on the couch and watched TV til they fell asleep. Ephram woke up in the middle of the night because his arm fell asleep. he gently slides his arm from underneath madison's head and gets up to take madison into the bedroom. he picks her up in his arms and puts her on the bed. he gets in beside her and falls asleep with madison in his arms.

In the morning Madison wakes up and notices ephram is not in bed but she finds a note on his pillow. she reads it, its from ephram.

Maddy,

Hey beautiful. Did you sleep okay? Sorry im not there beside you and holding you in my arms but I had to step out this morning to buy some groceries for breakfast. i was thinking some homemade doughnats with chocolate and cinnamon sugar toppings, plus some orange juice because you know you can't function without a glass. Please stay in bed, i will bring it up to you. I love you sweetie, i'll be back soon.

Always and forever yours,  
Ephram

she covered her mouth and smiled. he's such a great man, i love him so much, she said to herself. she did what she was told and stayed in bed. About five minutes after she heard him come in the door. She turned on the TV to help pass the time. About a half an hour passed, she heard ephram come up the stairs and cross the hallway. She sat up on the bed. Ephram opens the door to the bedroom. he had a tray in his hands that had two glasses of orange juice, a plate of assorted doughnats and two pink roses.

"Hey baby. i see you listened and stayed in bed like i wanted you to. I know how you like the store bought doughnats so i thought i would make you some homemade ones for a change." madison smiles and moves over to the other side so ephram could sit down with her. he puts the tray over madison. after eating and conversing, ephram moves the tray and puts it on the floor. he looks at madison with loving eyes. Madison sees this and smiles.

"what are you looking at? she said with a smile.

he simply replies, "you." and with that he leans forward and gives madison this passionate kiss, she puts her arms around him. he gently slips his tounge in her mouth, madison moans with pleasure. he lays her down an starts to kiss her cheek then on to her neck. he slowly moves down and pulls up her shirt so he could lay kisses on her stomach. after kissing her stomach he takes off her shirt and bra he begins to kiss her again but with more hunger than last. he kisses down to her breasts, kissing them both softly he then kisses her stomach again. he slowly unbuttons her pants and pushes them down. he runs his hands up her thigh and then proceeds to take off her panties. madison moans louder. ephram stops and takes off his shirt. madison gives him a hungry kiss. she kisses his neck then she takes her tounge and licks and kisses his chest. she unbuttons his pants and pushes them down, then she proceeds to take off his boxers. ephram pulls the covers over them and gets on top of madison, while kissing her he slowly slips inside her. madison gasps with pleasure. as they move in unison their moan get louder and louder. after making love they both lay in bed in each others arms breathing heavily. afterwards they both get up to get in the shower. they took turns washing each other, when they got out the put towels on and went to get dressed.

After getting dressed ephram decides they should start packing because he has to move back to everwood, his vaction was over in a week. Madison goes home to start packing the little stuff like clothes, towels, nick- nacks and other little stuff. After ephram was done he was to go over to madisons and help her pack the rest of the stuff. this was to take a couple of days to do so they started right away.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. i would love to hear from you so please R&R! i would greatly appreciate it. to people who have ephrison stories please update soon! thanks 


	14. chapter 13

After packing his bags for the move, he called a place in NY for a move-out truck to rent so Madison could put all her possessions in their like furniture and everything else. afterwards he went to get the truck and drives over to madison's. Ephram had on some tear-away pants with a sleeve-less white shirt because he didnt want to get his nice clothes dirty. He goes up to her door and knocks. Madison comes running to the door and opens it to find Ephram standing there.

"hey you, did you get a moving truck?"

he motions to his car, "there it is ready to be filled." he says with a smile. Ephram walks in and grabs madison around the waist and gives her a peck on the lips. "how was the packing?".

"it was alright, some stuff i couldnt get because my strong, handsome fiancee was'nt here to help." she bites her bottom lip.

"strong and handsome huh! you left out a couple of words like sex god and ... well sex god mainly." he winks at her, he kisses her one last time and starts to help her carry her stuff to the truck.

after 3 hrs of packing and loading, they finally got all of her stuff into the truck. Both exhausted, they stop and sat down on the front step and looked at their accomplishment.

"well done Mr. Brown," she said

"you didnt do to bad yourself Miss kellner, so are you ready to hit the road?

"absolutely, lets go."

They both get into the car and drive off. Madison looks off at her house that she lived in for 5 years until it was out of sight. After driving for 5 hours they decided to stop at a hotel. Ephram goes up to the front desk and pays for a room, both had in hand a fresh outfit and toiletries for tomorrow morning and they were off to Everwood.

i know its soo short but i had to get you guys something since i havent updated in a while and im sorry about that. I promise i'll do better, this is just a filler to get you through your day, there will be a longer update shortly oh and thank you for updating your story EVERWOODLUVER05! i love it, keep it up 


	15. Chapter 14

After they both showered and got dressed. They packed up and headed out on the road, on their way to Everwood. On the way to everwood they stayed at hotels whenever they were tired and ate food at various places on the way. While Madison was asleep in the passenger side, Ephram decided to take a different turn and headed to the Mall of America in Minnesota so Madison could find her the 'perfect' dress. After four hours of driving they finally arrived at the mall.

Ephram reaches over and strokes madisons face and moves a strand of loose hair from her face. Madison moves a little but doesn't wake up. so ephram leaned over and gave her a kiss on the mouth. Madison smiles but doesnt open her eyes. "wake up beautiful." to that Madison finally opens her eyes.

"hey, god how many hours have i been out?"

"oh about five hours, but do me a favor? close your eyes for a minute."

oblivious to where they are at, "okay, whatever it is it better be worth it." she says with a smile.

Ephram gets out of the car and runs over to the passenger door, opens it up and carefully leads madison out. "open them now." Madison takes her hands away from her eyes and stares in awe. She looks over to Ephram.

"OMG were at the mall of america, i cant believe you remembered that!." all she could do was smile.

"now we can go look for your perfect dress. There is no amount of money you have to go by, whatever you want, no matter how much it costs i will gladly pay for it so you can have your wedding you've always dreamed of." Madison with tears in her eyes, she whispers " thank you, i love you so much." with that ephram pulls madison close to him and gives her this unbelievable passionate kiss.

Madison couldnt believe how big the mall was, she was in awe every step of the way. There was tons of stores, amongst those stores there were 5 bridal stores. she took ephram by the arm and anxiously pulls him in the direction. Ephram loved seeing her like this, she looked so beautiful and excited. after looking around madison came to the last and final bridal store, she was a little upset but she wouldnt let it get to her. As soon as she walked in, there on the right, was the dress of her dreams. It was a powder pink quarter length; V-neck, with a long flowing train by versache (sorry cant spell it). Madison is grinning from head to toe. she looked at the price and slowly grows upset. Ephram sees this.

"Baby, whats wrong?" he asks.

"god ephram its way too much i cant let you spend that on me, a dress that i'll only wear once. its way too expensive."

Ephram walks up to her. "Baby look at me. I don't care how much it is, i want you to have the dress of your dreams. Who cares if you only wear it once, you could always pass it on to our daughters for their wedding. I love you and i want you to have the best, and most of all i want you to be happy. So please lets go pay for it." She didnt have to say anything he knew by just looking at her.

He grabs her hand and goes up to the register to pay for the dress. Madison was so happy she finally found her perfect dress, nothing could phase her. After paying for the dress they headed out on the road. To everwood.

i hope you all like this chapter, im little vague on the dress details but im not to familar with wedding dresses so i did the best i could. anyways please R&R, i'd love to hear from you. 


End file.
